<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Birds by boxofknives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633301">Two Birds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofknives/pseuds/boxofknives'>boxofknives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofknives/pseuds/boxofknives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i just b thinking man</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>five failed to save the umbrellas, emo ben (one) doesn't entirely understand but is trying his best to be comforting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is my fault. None of this would have happened if I just-.. If I didn't get so caught up in my own shit, if I just stayed on track,"<br/>
Five's entire body seemed to close in on itself, turned away so his face wasn't visible. It was almost uncanny just how old he looked in that moment. He didn't look like a man in his late fifties, more like he had been alive for far too long than what was allowed, old and timeless and worn down until he was nothing more than the husk of the little boy he appeared to be, hunched over and tensed up like a wounded dog. If One could see his face, he knew it would break his heart.</p><p>"You think this is all on you?"<br/>
Questioned One, edging nearer to the boy, his movements were soft and quiet as though Five would flee at any sudden movements,<br/>
"You think all of this, everything we did? Everything we worked on-"</p><p>"I was careless. I was supposed to protect my family. You-.."<br/>
Five let out a long sigh, one that seemed to start from deep inside of himself, his body deflating with the motion. He sat there for several minutes in silence, he was so tense it wasn't even clear if he was breathing anymore. One stepped forward to touch the boy until,<br/>
"Alright."<br/>
Five muttered.</p><p>One stood behind, watching him warily. His tone was flat, monotone and dead, like all the life had been sucked from him.<br/>
"Alright? What do you mean 'alright'?"</p><p>"I can fix this."</p><p>It was silent for a moment longer, One found himself leaning against the wall by Five, staring down at him. He wasn't entirely sure he'd heard him right or understood what he meant, waiting for him to speak again.<br/>
But he didn't, climbing to his feet wordlessly, his blazer folded and creased in on itself with the blood matted onto it. Five simply stretched and sighed once more, before making his way across the room and grabbing a pen, scribbling onto a notepad quickly.</p><p>One watched the scene before him, keeping quiet. He wasn't sure of what he should do, the change in Five's demeanour was jarring, as though he hadn't just been on the verge of a breakdown, as though he didn't just witness his worse fear. </p><p>"It would be impossible to erase this altogether, just attempting to do so could be disastrous, and not just for me. Not just for us,"<br/>
His hand never stopped moving, scribbling line after line, page after page. He didn't look entirely there, glassy-eyed and rigid as he stared down at the paper.<br/>
"Maybe you. The thing is, this isn’t the only reality, it's endless. I guess I understood that before but it's only now that I see the full scope of possibilities. If I could get us here purely by accident, if I could get him... No, God but that isn't right. It wouldn't be the same. It isn't the same at all. It’s too insane to imagine there’s any continuity between the reality you and I experience, and yet...."</p><p>His rambling was growing more rapid by the second, barely stopping to take a breath as he spoke, still writing. One didn't understand a word he was saying, but the way he spoke sent chills throughout him. He stepped forward, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder but Five was quick, spinning around to face him with the notes clutched in his trembling hands. The look on his face made One nauseous, manic yet dead. His eyes were large and dark and seemed to scream at One to look away. But he didn't, keeping his eyes focused on the boy's.<br/>
"Five, I need you to calm down."</p><p>Five barked out a hysterical laugh, bitter and cold.<br/>
"Calm down!? Calm-"<br/>
He scratched the back of his neck, his movements stiff and quick,<br/>
"I've been so stupid. Reckless, you'd think I'd learn by now, wouldn't you?"<br/>
His eyes bored into One's, as though trying to pry the answer to solve all of his problems out of him, everything about him in that moment screamed desperation. One didn't respond, he only stared at him blankly. Five sighed again, this time it was shaky.<br/>
"I'd be an idiot if I thought it was that simple, to just jump back and forth whenever it suited me, whenever I didn't deem the situation as right or fair. The rest of the world-.. You know, the old man used to always say time travel would mess with my mind and I guess he was right. I'm fucked, utterly fucked. And you know what the problem is, Six? Do you want to know the truth about all this, the real bombshell?"</p><p>"...Six...? Five, please-"</p><p>"I don't give a shit,"<br/>
Five finished, his breathing shallow as he stared back at One,<br/>
"All I ever wanted was to protect them and I couldn't even do that! So what does it matter if I screw with a million timelines? If I hurt or get hurt in the process doesn't really matter, so long as they're safe. I couldn't- Fuck. Jesus Christ."</p><p>One's tone was calm, trying his best to remain composed as Five crumpled before him.<br/>
"They're gone, Five. I'm sorry but they are,"<br/>
He looked away from Five as he spoke, he felt guilty in his presence, especially since it was his people who had taken them from him,<br/>
"And I know how much that hurts. I know it's killing you to be so powerless but that's it. It's over."<br/>
When Five didn't respond, he found himself stuck for words. Standing awkwardly in front of him as he tried his best to summon anything that could make his words be heard. He was well aware that he couldn't make it hurt any less, that wasn't his intention. He just wanted Five to stop long enough so that he wouldn't hurt himself.<br/>
"I don't understand your abilities. I mean, I do to an extent but my idea is probably just some Star Trek bullshit,"<br/>
He laughed softly to attempt to diffuse the tension, Five only stared blankly,<br/>
"Maybe you can save them, but not right now. You're in shock, you're injured. You're not going to get anywhere in the state that you're in."</p><p>At least Five was quiet now, or maybe that scared One more. He wasn't entirely sure of what was worse. He took a couple of steps back to give him space, as though he were a frightened animal.<br/>
"You wish I was your brother, don't you?"<br/>
One chuckled softly, looking down at the floor,<br/>
"I can see it, you know. The way you talk to me, the way you treat me. And even from the start, you seemed to have a need to.. Protect me?"</p><p>Five looked away, staring blankly out of the window. One spoke again,<br/>
"That's what you were talking about, right? You lost him and tried to find him in me. Even if you did go back and try to find your family again, it isn't the same. And I know you're terrified of being alone again..."<br/>
One sighed, shaking his head. He knew that was the understatement of the century,<br/>
"But you're not alone. I'm not telling you to give up, what I'm saying is that.. Even if you fail, it's not the end of the world."<br/>
Five seemed to tense at the phrase, eyes hardening. At least he was listening, thought One.</p><p>"You're right."<br/>
Muttered Five, quiet and void of feeling.</p><p>One let out a small sigh of relief, stepping forward. He found himself glad that even his clumsy reassurance could get to the boy. One stepped forward to look into the boy's eyes, but stopped in his tracks at the look on his face. Five stared straight past him, looking more dead than he'd ever seen him.</p><p>"It's not,"<br/>
Five retorted coldly, before turning and blinking away before One could react, Leaving him alone in the empty room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It Hurts Until It Doesn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One knew of selflessness, he knew it was dangerous. His father had told him no such person could ever exist, that they were either after reward or after him.<br/>But here was Five. A person he hadn't known for long, somebody who had just turned up out of the blue, in his own home no less. Yet he seemed to care for him in a way he wasn't used to, in a way that scared him and filled him with an overwhelming amount of guilt. He did it so casually, too. Five didn't expect praise or affection in return, in fact he'd rather you didn't mention his kindness at all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: blood, injury.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's fine."</p><p>Five ignored him, or perhaps he had detached himself so far that he hadn't heard him at all. All of his attention was focused on attempting to cover the large wound with his blazer without causing the man any more pain, holding it against his stomach. Large, bloody tentacles lay limp on the ground, making no attempt to retract back into the man's body where they belonged. He wondered whether they were alive, but didn't dwell on it. That was the least of his concerns. Unless somehow the Horror was connected to the man in a way, that one couldn't live without the other or vice versa. He let out a soft grunt as he pushed the thought away, that couldn't be true. Number One was fine, he was perfectly alive and he would continue to live,<br/>"Focus on keeping your eyes open. Stay alert and keep breathing,"<br/>Five had said rather robotically, he couldn't bring himself to look at the man as he worked. He had to stay on task, he told himself. Detach. But when One failed to respond, he found a hint of panic rising,<br/>"Number One?"<br/>He barked, sounding an awful lot like a man he'd rather not be associated with at all. </p><p>"Yeah,"<br/>Mumbled One. He was trying hard not to focus on the pain or the dark look in the boy's eyes, staring up at the dark sky. </p><p>"Good,"<br/>Said Five, a little softer. </p><p>They both fell silent then. Thankfully Five had used painkillers at some point, which seemed to work remarkably as One stared drowsily up at the sky, trying not to think. He hated everything about this, he had been injured before, on missions and in training, and nobody had ever fussed over him like this before. He'd always managed to fix and dress his own wounds without so much as a glance from others. One knew of selflessness, he knew it was dangerous. His father had told him no such person could ever exist, that they were either after reward or after him.<br/>But here was Five. A person he hadn't known for long, somebody who had just turned up out of the blue, in his own home no less. Yet he seemed to care for him in a way he wasn't used to, in a way that scared him and filled him with an overwhelming amount of guilt. He did it so casually, too. Five didn't expect praise or affection in return, in fact he'd rather you didn't mention his kindness at all. <br/>"Sorry."</p><p>"It's fine. You're almost done, you're going to be okay,"<br/>Five responded, sounding less robotic. There was a hint of relief in his tone and One started to wonder whether he was smiling. He could hear it, the small quirk of his lips, settling into a gentle smirk which was strangely endearing. He didn't look at him though, he couldn't bring himself to.</p><p>"No,"<br/>One responded, forcing a dry chuckle which seemed to bring focus to the pain around his ribs as the painkillers wore off, causing him to gasp and wince. He clutched onto the sleeve of Five's shirt, his fingernails scratched against the boy's arm but he made no reaction to the sensation.<br/>"I mean it, I'm sorry."</p><p>"What are you talking about, One?"</p><p>"I don't even know why you're here,"<br/>One sighed, closing his eyes. His eyeballs ached in a way that was soothing, settling into a dull headache by the back of his eyes.</p><p>"I'm here so you don't end up killed."</p><p>One laughed once more, ignoring the pain it brought him. He opened his eyes to glare at Five, his tone cold.<br/>"Why do you feel obligated to help me? Who said I needed your protection?"</p><p>"Keep talking like that and I'll leave you here to bleed out."</p><p>"Go ahead then. Go. You won't, I know you won't,"<br/>One's tone was challenging, though he was almost pleading with him,<br/>"You're just so damn kind. It's unsettling, makes me worry about you."</p><p>Five's breath hitched a little at this, hands faltering once more,<br/>"I can handle myself. You don't know what you're talking about,"<br/>His voice was hard and defensive.</p><p>One smiled, it was soft and genuine, making him glad that Five wasn't focused on his face,<br/>"I know,"<br/>He said gently, loosening his grip on the boy's sleeve. His hand moved up against his will, gently running up his arm, to his shoulder and then his neck. He kept his hand there for a moment. Five tensed up at this, but made no attempt to move away from him. After a minute or so he relaxed, One's hand resting on the back of his neck. He hadn't even realised it but he was beginning to play with his hair, running his fingers through it gently. It had grown out a little since he'd first met him, reaching the back of his shirt's collar,<br/>"You're beginning to look like me,"<br/>Whispered One, it wasn't so much as a jab or a tease. More like a realisation, choked up with emotion at the sight of him in his old Sparrow Academy uniform, dishevelled and covered in blood.</p><p>Five moved away then, turning his back towards the first aid kit, clicking it closed,<br/>"You're done,"<br/>He muttered, keeping his head low.</p><p>"Hm?"<br/>One hummed tiredly, closing his eyes again.</p><p>"Your wound. You're all fixed up,"<br/>He clarified, sounding impatient.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>